Zoe's Crazy 8th Grade Journal And Other Things
by Zoe625
Summary: This is my little journal where I tell you all about my 8th grade experience. Plus some other wacked out stuff. I give book recomendations, word of the day, cool bands, funny stories and just plan craziness! Enjoy!  Yes Jill, you're in this. You too KK
1. Welcome to my Crazy World!

Me: So, if you've read the summery, you know that this is my little journal. I get to tell you guys all about my life and all that. To start I'd like to introduce to you all Miffles. She's a puffball.

Miffles: -rolls eyes- Oh wonderful. All we need is more hyper writer girl.

Me: Exactly! I was thinking that too!

PF4: -crawls out from under the bed- hey…quiet…-crawls back under the bed-

Miffles: -is baffled- you have a badger under your bed?

Me: -nodds- yeah. PF4.

Miffles: What?

Me: PF4. Prince Fredric the fourth. How did you not know he was there? You sleep on him every night. How do you not notice him?

Miffles: …I thought that was your sweat pants drawer.

Me: -facepalm-

Miffles: I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that the big fluffy thing was a badger instead of-

Me: SHHHHH! I love this song!

Well I used to be a farmer, and I made a living fine,

I had a little stretch of land along the CP line

But times went by and though I tried, the money wasn't there

And bankers came and took my land and told me "fair is fair"

I looked for every kind of job, the answer always no

"Hire you now?" they'd always laugh, "we just let twenty go!"

The government, they promised me a measly little sum

But I've got too much pride to end up just another bum.

Then I thought, who really cares if all the jobs are gone?

I'm gonna be a **PIRATE**! on the river Saskatchewan!

Yarr...

'Cause it's a heave-**HO!,** hi-**HO!**, comin' down the plains

Stealin' wheat and barley and all the other grains

And It's a ho-**HEY!, **hi-**HEY!** Farmers bar yer doors

When ya see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores!

-Dances-

Miffles: Dude…did you take your meds this morning?

Me:…I thought I was out.

Miffles: I bought you a whole new bottle! Remember? You had that fight with the lady at the doctor's office.

Me:…oh. Sorry.

Miffles: -face palm-

Me: I said I was sorry!

Miffles: What song is that anyways?

Me: The Last Saskatchewan Pirate by the Arrogant Worms. They sing a lot of really funny songs!

Miffles: Dude…what the heck?

Me: What! Do you want me to go into more detail?

Miffles: Not real-

Me: GREAT! Arrogant worms consists of three guys. Chris Patterson, Trevor Song, and Mike McCormick. They rock. They're from Alberta Canada and-

Miffles: That's great. Can we tell people about you day? Since that's what a journal is?

Me: -huffs- Fine. So…my biggest is news is that my Volleyball team is rigged.

Miffles: -nodds- It's true.

Me: I thought for sure I'd get on the team, just by default!

Miffles: Yeah. Then coach Harmes read the list. She bumped up three seventh graders, and kicked Zoe off. And there was still one open spot!

Me: Turd.

Miffles: Yeah.

Me: Then my mom went and talked to Mr. Vever about it. Apparently 8th grade sports are more competitive. -sticks tongue out- Way to go Mr. V.

Miffles: Then Zoe's mom told Zoe that that was a huge load of crap and that She'd rather have an 8th grader who was trying to learn the sport, then three 7th graders with good skills.

Me: Yeah. WAY TO GO MUM!

Miffles: And I think Zoe's been having music and video game addictions.

Me: Maybe.

Miffles: She's been talking non stop about "Super Smash Bros Brawl" and "Legend of Zelda" crap.

Me: HEY! LEGEND OF ZELDA IS NOT CRAP! I WAS OUT LONG BEFORE HALO AND WILL BE AROUND LONGER!

Miffles: -takes a step back- sorry.

Me: And Brawl is awesome. You just don't like it 'cause I kick your butt!

Miffles: I HAVE NO FREAKIN THUMBS! HOW AND I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT YOU WITH A CONTROLER WHEN I HAVE NO. FREAKIN. **THUMBS!**

Me: Yeash! And you say I have video game issues.

Miffles: Yeah cause every time I come down the stairs, you're crying.

Me: That's because I watched it again!

Miffles: -facepalm-

Me: -breaks down crying- IT'S NOT REAL!

Miffles: -to audience- for those of you who have no clue what _it_ is, let me explain. In 2009, IGN was very cruel to Zoe's Family. Or at least the nerds in it.

Me: Wouldn't that be everyone?

Miffles: SHUT UP!

Me: Here, let me tell the story. You see, the released a Legend of Zelda Movie Trailer that was so totally boss! I was jumping up for my chair going "YEESSS! FINALLY THEY DID IT! THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Miffles: Then she read the date it was coming out.

Me: -starts crying again- April…1…2009.

Miffles: It was an elaborate prank.

Me: I refuse to call it a joke.

Miffles: Because it wasn't funny.

Me: Not at all.

Miffles: C'mon, we've gotta go to school.

Me: K. See ya peeps!

* * *

Me: Alright! School is done and I've got NOOOO homework!

Miffles: She did it all in Study hall

Me: Yeah. And I started my poster for fire prevention!

Miffles: -sarcastic- way to go.

Me: Hey! If my poster wins first place, I get a ride to school on a FIRE TRUCK! How awesome would that be?

Miffles: not very. Can't you grow up?

Me: No…not when it comes to fire trucks…-gazes off into space- fire tucks

Miffles: -facepalm-

Me: Miffles you've got to realize that you're assigned to me forever until I die. You're not going anywhere. SO we're going to have to learn to live with each other. Now I've been single all my life and I have some habits! And sometimes I leave dirty laundry around!

Voldamort: -poofs in- well I believe everything has its place! Mudbloods have their place, muggles have their place. And So. Do. Your. CLOTHES!

Me: Well! Aren't we an odd couple!

Miffles: Wait, did you just take our conversation and turn it into a quote from "A Very Potter Musical"?

Me: …yeaaaahh. You didn't think I could actually summon Voldamort did you?

Miffles: I wasn't sure.

Me: Okay then. Well, I've gotta go work on my fire prevention poster. You can disappear Voldy.

Voldamort: -poofs out-

Me: John? Would you do the honors of closing us?

John Ruben: Only if you back me up.

Me: -sighs- Fine. –starts beat boxing-

John Ruben: As you can see. There are two kinds of people in life. There are dib dab does. And there are dippity does. Which one are you? As for me, I'm a dippity doer.

Miffles, Sam, and John: **Peace!**


	2. Birthdays and Chiz

**WARNING: This chapter was worked on twice. Once on Zoe's birthday, the other just after Halloween, so be warned.**

**Also, Kailey, You're gonna hate me.**

Me: Ello peoples! Guess what! I LOST THE GAME!

Miffles: ZOEE! NOW I LOST THE GAME!

Me: -to audience- What the game is, if you think about it, you lose. SO don't think about the game. And now that I've told you this, you're all playing the game and there's nothing you can do about it!

Miffles: -Is steaming- YOU MADE ME LOSE! GAHHH! RRRRRRR! –screams a high pitch scream-

Me: oh no! –grabs Jill and runs into the closet-

Jill: What? What's she doing?

Me: She's summoning her brethren. They all jump on top of her and make one giant monster puffball that will try to eat us if we're not quiet! So AJJJJJJGGG!

Jill: -nods-

Me:….

Jill:….

Me:….

Jill:…..

Miffles: 'ello puppet!-nom's the door-

Jill: GAH! ZOE DO SOMETHING!

Zoe: -pulls out orccarina- -plays the song of storms-

Jill: -singing- Curse that kid! Curse that kid! Can't believe he broke my mill! Wanna push 'im down! A Hill!

-starts raining-

Miffles: -puffballs jump off till it's just Miffles- DUMB MUSIC WITCH!

Me: -smiles- I try. Plus you forgot two things. It's my birthday, and it's the full moon. My power is three times as stong.

Miffles: Shut up.

Jill: It's your birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

-starts singing-

Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates

The fact that you were able to make 'nother trip around the sun.

And the whole clan gathers round  
And gifts and laughter do abound

And we let out that joyful sound and sing that stupid song!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** Now your one year OLDEEEERR!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** Your life still isn't OVEEEERRR!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** You did not accomplish much.

At least you didn't die this year!

I guess that's good enough!

Me: awww thanks Jill. I love feeling…appreciated…?

Miffles: I like that song. ^_^

Me: Only cuz it's about the sadness of growing older.

Miffles: …maybe.

Me: anyways. –to audience- okay, so here's the chiz. I'll list 'em for you.

**Zoe's list of things**

**1. I've be seriously addicted to Legend of Zelda…again. I'm playing the different games off my brother's LoZ collector's edition. Basically it's Ocarina of time, Link's awakening, Legend of Zelda, and a 20 min demo of Windwaker.**

**Jill: -cough- fail! –cough-**

**2. I LOOOOVVVEE Super Smash Bros Brawl! I love it! It's so cool! I pwon as Zero Suit Samus, Ice Climbers, Zelda/Sheik, Marth, and Ike.**

**3. I want an Ocarina…real bad.**

**4. I GOT BRACES! They hurt…real bad.**

**5. I'm on both yearbook and Chapel committee at my school. So it should be awesome. :D Chapel meets at mornings, and I'm really hyper in mornings. :D**

**6. My mum's thinking about sending me to vocal lessons. I can't decide whether I wanna go or not.**

**7. Holloween is making me nautious. So much sweets and not enough salt! Hey you in the back! Yeah you! The one dissing salt! You wouldn't BE HERE without salt! So SHUD UP!**

**8. Minda needs to be in brawl. She must be.**

**9. Thecomputernerd01/Josh is amazing. Look him up on YouTube. I wanna marry him.**

**10. Ten is a good number. I think I'll stop here. **

So yeah…that's the chiz.

Jill: What does chiz even mean?

Me: I don't know. People just say it. Kinda like bringin sexy back.

Jill: How can you bring it back?

Me: Where'd it go?

Jill: How'd it leave?

Me: Why does it keep leaving if so many people are "Bringin it back"?

Jill: What dumby considered Edward Cullen as one of the few who did bring it back?

Me: Well, that's all I have for now. So until next time!

Miffles: Wait! You haven't even told them about why this is so short!

Me: OOOOHH! Okay! So, the reason this is so short is because I'm doing the NaNoWriMo thingy. I'm gonna be working on my novel "Dragon Riders: First Flight." It's gonna be awesome! You know, maybe I'll give you guys a sneak peak later, but for now, I gotta go, so

LOVE YA! HUG YA! TRIFORCE YA!

~Zoe, Jill, and Miffles


End file.
